narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Alteration Technique
|image=SasakiSp (6).png |unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai, Cell Activation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Sasaki Gin, |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Demonic Alteration Technique is an extremely brutal and dangerous technique created by Sasaki Gin and is his most used and versatile technique. The technique requires the user to have an astute knowledge of anatomy and medical science as well as Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai. With this technique the user is able to alter, create, destroy, disassemble, reassemble, or splice parts of their own body or another's body through physical contact. However, this technique can only be used on organic beings and structures. Alter By altering the functionality of their own cells the user can soften or harden their cells profoundly to either outright block a technique or absorb the impact of a technique, but typically is used to combat taijutsu. The cells that the user is able to alter extends to every type of cell within the body such as blood cells or the cells that are present in bones or in tissue. The user can also alter the cells of others by touching anywhere on their body. When used offensively, the user can alter the genetic structure of the target altering their physiology and changing them into abominations that warp the mind and reconfigure the victim's brain to obey any command of the user. SasakiSp (12).png|User causing their cells to harden for defense. SasakiSp (10).jpg|Causing the target to suffer necrosis. SasakiSp (11).jpg|User causing a spread effect to destroy multiple targets all at once. Create/Destroy The user is also able to create and destroy cells by speeding up, slowing down, making cells attack each other, or producing new cells with the addition of reviving already dead cells so that the overall cell cycle isn't negatively affected. By making direct contact with skin of an enemy the user sends their chakra into the target and can cause the target to undergo a rapid form of necrosis or cell death which the speed of the spreading can be manipulated by the user. In addition the user can also destroy the whole target or a specific part of a target by targeting specific types of cells. What also makes this technique dangerous is that the user can target the 3 major cell junctions of their targets, which are what holds cells together and destroy them causing an effect that make the target either seemingly melt into goo or crumble away into dust. The user can also take out multiple enemies all at once by striking one target, then that target bumping into another person causing the chakra to be transferred upon contact creating a sort of area effect that disintegrates multiple enemies. SasakiSp(9).png|User causing the target to erode by causing immediate cell death. SasakiSp (11).png|User Weaponizing their own body. SasakiSp (9).jpg|Target only destroying part of target. By creating cells this serves as a function to rapidly heal and regenerate the user from injuries and allows them to reform missing limbs. Because the user can manipulate their cellular structure on a multi-cellular level and make an infinite amount of variations to their cells particularly their tissues; the user is able to to transform and weaponize parts of their own body. As long as the user keep this technique active they will also remain in a state of constant regeneration, the speed of which is determined by the user's skill. Other healing techniques also do not work on the cell altering and destruction of cell effects of this technique and will result in exacerbating or bolstering the effects of this technique, unless it is a lightning based healing technique. Disassemble/Reassemble The user can disassemble and reassemble cells that they altered and began to destroy. Essentially this allows one to heal and revive themselves or others from death by revitalizing and altering all the dead cells into ones that are alive. However this requires a lot of chakra and concentration to do so. This also allows the user to cancel and restore the positive or negative effects of technique done to others. Splicing This allows the user to easily detach limbs that may have been compromised or infected with something and also serves as a way to be able to launch body parts at a target such as a hand to choke the target from a distance as the user still has control over the spliced body parts for a time.The user can also splice parts of a target off such as an arm or a leg to incapacitate the target, and can take control of their spliced limb by transferring chakra into them. Unlike the user however, the target can not control their spliced limbs and after 30 seconds the limbs dies. This method of attacking the target doesn't kill them as the flesh mends and becomes a nub but can incapacitate them. SasakiSp (3).png|User causing a grotesque mutation of a target. SasakiSp (5).png|Targets crumbling away from having their cells destroyed. SasakiSp (7).png|Target being obliterated from having their cells being ruptured instantly. Drawbacks Despite not being a Wind Release technique, this technique is weak against Lightning Release techniques, particularly ones that electrocute the user or have a direct impact on the nervous system. If the user is stricken by a lightning based technique while using the technique on one's self, the lighting interferes with the electrical signals and the circulating chakra telling the cells what to do resulting in not only the technique being cancelled at that time but also causing potential cell irregularities or even death of the user. These negative effects can also potentially be irreversible of very difficult correcting. If the user is reviving them self or another but is stricken with a lightning attack the user or target will stay dead do to the technique being deactivated. This means that the user must deactivate this technique each time when fighting someone who uses lightning release and use it very wisely to avoid severe harm. If the target creates a flesh golem by mutating a human or a creature and that golem is stricken by a lightning technique, the golem will fall apart and will inevitably die. A target being effected by the negative aspects of this technique such as having the cells destroyed at a slower pace can cancel out the rotting effects if using a supplemental or healing technique that uses lightning release, however this may still result in severe cellular irregularities causing potential mutations or loss of limbs and or function of limbs.